Simple Commentaire
by Une petite fille perdue
Summary: Tout a commencé avec un commentaire. Naruto, 15 ans, a fait la rencontre de Sasuke Uchiha, 19 ans, jeune garçon dont le nom de famille est des plus connu dans le monde entier. Bien que se parlant à travers un écran de téléphone ou d'ordinateur, ils vont très vite se " rapprocher " jusqu'à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. T ; à voir M.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Tout a commencé par un commentaire...

Naruto était tranquillement assit devant son bureau, dans sa chmbre, à attendre que son professeur particulier n'arrive, en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Kiba. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs à moitié allongé sur le lit de son ami, jouant sur son téléphone tout comme le blond qui, lui, était sur les réseaux sociaux. Et alors qu'il allait quitter la page, il vit qu'il y avait eu une nouvelle publication. Curieux, il alla voir et sourit en découvrant une nouvelle photo de la célèbre mannequin : Mikoto Uchiha. Une magnifique femme aussi célèbre par son nom de famille que par sa beauté. Elle avait les cheveux noirs avec de courtes mèches qui lui arrivait au niveau des joues ainis que les yeux noirs sans pupille et une peau pâle caractéristique de la famille Uchiha. " Une beauté fatale " comme dirait certains. Agée de 35 ans, elle était mariée à Fugaku Uchiha, un homme d'affaire tout aussi connu de 40 ans. Il a des cheveux bruns de longueur d'épaule et des yeux noirs, avec des rides en dessous lui donnant encore plus un air sévère. Trait dont a hérité son fils aîné, Itachi Uchiha, jeune écrivain très populaire auprès des femmes de tout âge. A 21 ans, Itachi était reconnaissable grâce a ses mèches devant ses yeux yeux noirs qu'il a hérité de sa mère bien qu'il ressemble plus à son père. Ses cheveux noirs, quand à eux, sont attachés en une queue de cheval nouée par un élastique rouge qui descend jusqu'aux omoplates. L'air sévère, il n'en reste pas moins tendre lorsqu'il est avec sa famille. Le seul membre de la famille que l'on ne connait pas, c'est le dernier, le plus jeune. On ne sait rien de lui si ce n'est qu'il a 19 ans. Même Naruto ne savait rien sur son identité ou son apparence. Pourtant il en savait des choses que la famille Uchiha. En même temps, lorsque sa mère a été – et est toujours – la meilleure amie de Mikoto, ça aide.

Parcourant la page de ses yeux bleus, Naruto se figea net et grogna, serrant les dents en lisant les commentaires postés suite à la publication de la photo qui n'avait rien d'extravagant : Mikoto était en robe blanche avec les cheveux noués en une queue de cheval haute et souriait en marchant le long de la plage.

-Bande de pervers en rute, grogna-t-il, attirant ansi l'attention de son ami brun qui releva la tête pour fixer son ami avec un sourcil relevait.

Kiba était habitué à ce que son ami s'énerve devant son télépone, mais il s'en ettonné toujours. Il ne savait jamais la raison de sa colère qui le rendait presque associable. Seul ses parents pouvait l'approcher et lui parler sans qu'il ne risque de leur sauter à la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il malgré tout, curieux.

Ne lui répondant pas, Naruto commença à pianoter sa réponse en commenatire, les sourcils froncés au maximum.

 _" Bande de chien galeurx, vous ne pensez qu'à ça ! Allez donc vous branler ailleurs ! "_

Postant son commentaire, Naruto verouilla son téléphone et le jeta sur son bureau, l'humeur au plus bas. Ce genre de personne avait tendance à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Et dans ces cas-là, il était invivable à déverser sa colère sur tout le monde. En fait, seul ses parents le comprenait et ne subissait pas ses foudres. Jeta un regard de côté à Kiba, celui-ci comprit qu'il ne seravit à rien d'insister et retourna à son téléphone.

Son cellulaire vibra sur la surface de bois, signe qu'on avait répondu à son commentaire, l'obligeant à le reprendre pour le découvrir.

 _" T'es un gars ? "_

Naruto releva un sourcil pour la forme. Il savait ce qu'il allat dire après sa réponse.

 _" Ouais et ? "_

Sans grand étonnement, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant que la réponse ne lui parvienne, augmentant sa colère. Ce qu'il pouvait les détester ses gamins pleins d'hormone – même si il en faisait partit mais qu'il n'était pas excité à chaque fois qu'il voyait une belle femme ne serait-ce qu'en photo - .

 _" Et tu vas me sortir qu'elle te fait rien ? Mikoto est une bombe un truc de dingue ! Joue pas les mecs à qui ça ne te fais aucun effet ! Tout le monde rêverait d'avoir Mikoto dans son lit, de quoi bien prendre son pied. "_

Aussitôt ses doigts s'activèrent sur son téléphone.

 _" Tu ne sais rien sur elle. Je suis sur que tu ne connais même pas le reste de sa famille et tu oses parler d'elle comme ça ? T'aimerais toi qu'on parle de ta mère comme ça ? Je ne pense pas. On appelle cela le respect, chose que vous autre bande de gamin en rute, n'avez pas envers autruit. Alors au lieu de penser qu'avec votre queue, apprenez ce qu'est le respect et allez vous branler devant un porno au lieu de venir salir les réseaux sociaux avec vos commentaires dégeulasses ! "_

Quittant enfin la page, il balança de nouveau son portable sur son bureau au même moment où sa mère toqua avant d'entrée dans sa chambre, souriante, lui annonçant que son professeur était arrivé. Kiba se leva de son lit, vite suivit par le blond dont la colère n'échappa guère à sa maman qui fronça les sourcils, se doutant qu'on avait encore terni l'image de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de son enfant qui prenait à chaque fois la défense de celle-ci. Descendant en bas, Naruto accueilli son professeur, un vieille homme très gentil et patient et salua son ami qui repartit avec un grand sourire.

Montant dans sa chambre, Naruto et son professeur s'installèrent pour commencer les leçons. Jusqu'à dix huit heures, Naruto travailla, s'occupant l'esprit et faisant descendre sa colère. Il faut dire qu'avec un problème de mathématique, il y a de quoi s'occuper :

 _Soit f et g définies sur ℝ par : f (x)=x2 et g (x)=2 x−1 et l'écart (x)= f (x)−g (x) entre ces deux nombres. Déterminez un intervalle I tel que pour tout x de I, cet écart soit inférieur à 1% de la valeur de f (x)._

Ou encore :

 _Voici un extrait d'article, publié dans le journal « Le Monde » par le statisticien Michel Lejeune, après le premier tour de l'élection présidentielle de 2002._

 _« Pour les rares scientifiques qui savent comment sont produites les estimations, il était clair que l'écart des intentions de vote entre les candidats Le Pen et Jospin rendait tout à fait plausible le scénario qui s'est réalisé. En effet, certains des derniers sondages indiquaient 18 % pour Jospin et 14 % pour Le Pen. Si l'on se réfère à un sondage qui serait effectué dans des conditions idéales [...], on obtient sur de tels pourcentages une incertitude de plus ou moins 3 % étant donné la taille de l'échantillon [...]. »_

 _ **1.** Si l'on tient compte de l'incertitude liée au sondage, entre quels pourcentages pourraient se situer réellement (à 95 % de confiance) les deux candidats lorsque le sondage donne 18 % pour l'un et 14 % pour l'autre ? 2. Représenter sur un même graphique les deux « fourchettes » calculées à la question précédente. Peut-on prévoir l'ordre des candidats ? 3. Au premier tour de l'élection présidentielle de 2002, L. Jospin a obtenu 16,18 % des voix et J.-M. Le Pen 16,86 %. Expliquer la phrase « l'écart des intentions de vote entre les candidats Le Pen et Jospin rendait tout à fait plausible le scénario qui s'est réalisé ». _

_**Commentaires** Voici un exemple où quelques notions mathématiques de base (pourcentage, représentation des nombres, intervalle, intersection) sont nécessaires à la bonne compréhension d'un article de presse de la rubrique société ou politique. La lecture du texte est une des difficultés de l'exercice, mais montre aussi l'intérêt de la situation. L'aspect fluctuation d'échantillonnage (plus ou moins 3 % sur un échantillon de taille mille, c'est-à-dire 1/ 1000 ≈0,03) n'est pas pris en compte dans cet exercice, qui se veut élémentaire. La « confiance » est donnée au statisticien. Il est possible d'expérimenter la pertinence de ce 3 % (environ 95 % de confiance) par simulation._

Comment dire que Naruto, une fois les cours fini, ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de math pendant le restant de sa vie ?

Remontant dans sa chambre après avoir racompagné son professeur, le blond s'affala sur son lit en soupirant. Il détestait les mathématique, c'était officiel. Tournant sa tête, il intercepta le clignotement sur son téléphone, signe qu'il avait un message ou autre. Se levant donc à contre coeur, il dévérouilla son téléphone et fit surpris de voir qu'on lui avait envoyé un message privé sur les réseaux sociaux. Un certain " Détenteur du Sharingan ". Relevant un sourcil, il ourit la conversation et lu le message qui était relativement cours.

 _" Merci "_

Ne comprenant pas trop, Naruto lui répondit, en lui demandant le pourquoi de son remerciement. Il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir parlé ou dit quoi que ce soit. Il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir déjà vu ce pseudo. Peut-être s'était-il trompé de personne ? Remarque, non, c'était un MP. Son questionnement trouva, cependant, vite sa réponse lorsque la personne lui renvoya un message.

 _" Merci d'avoir défendu l'honneur de ma mère "_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il se redressa dans son lit. Il était sûr d'une chose, ce n'était pas Itachi, celui-ci avait son propre nom en pseudo. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose.

-Le dernier Uchiha.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

 _" Salut Sasuke ! Comment vas-tu ? Moi ça va. Je me doute que tu es en cours mais je voulais te demander – parce que j'ai oublié hier – où est-ce que tu habites ? Pour dire vrai, c'est ma mère qui m'a harcelé pour que je te demande, donc voilà, question posée ! A+ !_

 _N. "_

Le brun fixa son écran de téléphone, étant sur sa boite mail, lisant tranquillement le message qu'il venait de recevoir de Naruto. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils se parlaient par mail – Sasuke trouvant que les réseaux sociaux ne sont pas assez sécurisés et n'étant pas encore prêt à lui filer son numéros de téléphone – depuis qu'il l'avait remercié d'avoir défendus l'honneur de sa mère.

Ce jour-là, Sasuke était en cours, comme chaque jeudi matin, et profitait de la petite pause pour aller sur les réseaux sociaux. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il allait y avoir une sorte de " promotion " de son récent shooting photo qu'elle avait fait sur la plage. Le jeune garçon ne l'ayant pas encore vu en avait profité. Il avait fait un petit sourire en découvrant la photo de sa mère dans une belle robe blanche, semblant jouer près des vagues. Puis, il avait lu les comentaires. Son maigre sourire avait très vite fané, rendant son expression dur et froide. Comment osaient-ils parler de sa mère ainsi ?! Bon, d'accord, il ne voulait pas être la cible des flash d'appareils photos et faire la une des magasines – c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il utilisait un pseudo sur les réseaux sociaux – mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ainsi salir le nom des Uchiha ! Et alors qu'il allait mettre son grin de sel, un certains Naruto Uzumaki avait été plus rapide et l'avait, par la même occasion, surpris.

 _" Bande de chien galeurx, vous ne pensez qu'à ça ! Allez donc vous branler ailleurs ! "_

Cela l'avait beaucoup amusé de lire les commentaires entre ce " Naruto " et un autre garçon. Naruto n'avait rien lâché, allant jusqu'à insulter les autres. Mais c'était bien fait pour eux. Sasuke était, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, heureux qu'il y ait des personnes comme lui sur terre. Et, pris d'une pulsion inconnu, il lui envoya un message privé, le remerciant. Celui-ci lui ne lui avait répondu qu'en fin de journée, celui-ci étant sûrement en cours c'était dit le noiraud en rentrant chez lui.

 _" Heu... de rien mais... pourquoi tu me remercie ? "_

Sasuke avait sourit face à la réponse avant de réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais dit pourquoi il défendait les Uchiha lorsque la question lui était posé ni qui il était lorsque , lors des très rares occasions, il parlait avec des personnes via internet. Mais là, il se demandait si il devait utiliser son mensonge habituel ou bien, lui faire confience et lui dire qui il était ? Et après un moment, il avait donné sa réponse. Tant pis si après, on disait partout que le dernier des Uchiha se cache derrière le pseudo " Détenteur du Sharingan ", il n'aurait cas changé de compte, comme chaque fois et s'arranger pour qu'on ne retrouve pas son ancien. Mais ce fut tout le contraire. Jamais il n'eu la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait.

 _" Ah ! Bah dans ce cas : Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est tout à fait normal ! ^w ^ "_

Sasuke avait été si surpris qu'il s'était figé net dnas la rue, arrêtant de marcher. Il avait relu le message vingt fois en clignant des yeux avant de se redresser, de vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu et de reprendre son visage neutre et froid, si typique des Uchiha. Lui qui s'attendiat à être harceler de question, à ce que ce Naruto le force à lui dire qui il était, semblait s'en foutre royale, encore mieux, respecter son anonyma. Sans savoir pourquoi, il lui avait répondu.

 _" Tu ne semble pas surpris ? "_

En rentrant chez lui, il avait trouvé sa mère dans la cuisine et, trop surpris par sa rencontre avec ce Naruto Uzumaki, ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour comme il le faisait d'habitude, ni à elle, ni à son grand frère. Il était directement monté dans sa chambre, s'y enfermant. Mikoto avait été quelque peu surprise mais n'avait pas cherché à comprendre plus que cela. En général, lorsque Sasuke – qui était plus associable que son frère – rentrait de l'école et montait directement dans sa chambre, cela signifiait qu'il était de très mauvaise humeur et qu'il valait mieux ne pas le déranger pour le moment.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Sasuke avait balancé son sac contre l'un des murs de sa chambre avant de s'affaler sur son lit, dévérouillant son téléphone pour découvrir la réponse de l'autre garçon.

 _" Répondre " non " serait mentir. Mais je ne vais pas non plus m'exciter comme un débile en hurlant à tout le monde que le dernier des Uchiha m'a parlé ! Si tu te... cache, c'est que tu ne souhaite pas être connu comme le reste de ta famille et c'est ton choix. Je le respecte donc. "_

" Merci ". Pour la deuxième fois, Sasule remerciait Naruto par message privé. Et depuis ce moment, tout deux se parlaient. Ils ne s'étaient parlé par MP que pendant trois jours avant que Sasuke ne décide de lui donner son adresse mail afin d'être plus en " sécurité " ce qu'avait tout à fait compris le blond. Ce n'est que la veille que le noiraud – après avoir fait plus ample connaissance – avait décidé de lui donner son prénom. Il lui avait juré de ne pas le répéter, ce qu'avait accepté le blond. Et, plus bizarre encore, c'est Sasuke qui avait décidé cela. Pas une seule fois, le jeune Uzumaki, n'avait demandé comment il s'appelait. Le noiraud l'aimait bien à ce blond, il sentait qu'il pouvait lu faire confiance, ce qui était rare.

Levant ses yeux sombres de son cellulaire pour vérifier que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, Sasuke en profita pour répondre au blond.

 _" Salut, ça va. J'habite à Konoha, pourquoi ta mère veux savoir cela ? Elle est au courant ? "_

Alors qu'il envoyait tout juste son mail, la porte de la salle laissa entrer son professeur, obligeant le jeune Uchiha à ranger son téléphone. Dommge, il voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi cet abrutit l'avait dit à sa mère et pourquoi celle-ci voulait savoir où ils habitaient. Et puis, aussi et surtout, Sasuke s'ennuyait en cours. Il voulait parler à Naruto. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, tout deux avait fini par ne plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Ils s'envoyaient des messages à longeur de journée, sans jamais se lasser. Sasuke avait toujours un petit sourire en coin qui amusé sa famille – il était tellement rare de le voir ainsi heureux – et Naruto avait un sourire plein de dent qui amusait sa mère et son père.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs assit sur l'un des tabourets du bar que sa cuisine avait, regardant sa mère s'activer au fourneau pour préparer le repas de ce midi. En découvrant la réponse de Sasuke, un petit ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres, attirant l'attention de sa mère qui se détourna de sa gasinière pour fixer son fils avec un petit sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire mon chérie ? Demanda-t-elle en posant l'un de ses poings sur ses hanches, l'autre main la soutenant sur le plan de travail.

-Sasuke veux savoir pourquoi tu lui demandes où il habite et pourquoi je te l'ai dit, lui répondis son fils, la faisant sourire.

-Et où il habite ? Reprit-elle en se détournant.

-Konoha.

Baissant la tête sur son téléphone, Naruto permi à sa mère de retourner à sa cuisine pendant qu'il rédigeait sa réponse et la lui envoyait en souriant.

 _" Haha ! Relaxe ! Si je lui ai dit c'est parce qu'elle est la meilleure amie de ta mère – j'ai des preuves en photo ! - et qu'elle aimerait beaucoup la revoir. Elles ne se parlent que par message à chaque fois. En tout cas, tu habites drôlement loin ! Konoha... Troooooooop loin de moi. "_

Relisant le message qu'il venait d'envoyer, Naruto se mit à rougir en prenant conscience de sa dernière phrase. " Troooooooop loin de moi ". Laissant sa tête tomber sur le bar en marbre tout gémissant, Naruto ne pût s'empêcher de se traiter mentalement de gros baruti. Pourquoi diable avait-il dit cela ? Sur le moment, il n'avait pas réfléchit et avait laissé ses doigts pianoter sa réponse avant de la lui envoyer. A coup sur, ça allait être la honte lorsque Sasuke allait lire sa réponse. Il allait se foutre de sa gueule. Et pas qu'un peu.

-Boulet ! Je suis un boulet ! Commeeeeee les autrrrrrres heu ! Chanta-t-il dans sa tête avant que l'on sonne à sa porte.

Son professeur venait d'arriver.

* * *

Sasuke rangeait tranquillement ses affaires lorsqu'une ombre se décina sur son bureau. N'ayant pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, Sasuke soupira bruyemment avant de se relever, de jeter son sac sur son épaule et de poser un regard froid et dur sur la jeune fille qui lui souriait joyeusement. Cheveux rose brillant, une peau clair et des yeux verts, Sakura était dans la même classe que le noiraud depuis toute petite. Et depuis toute petite, elle hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était la petite amie du noiraud qui s'empresser de nier par derrière. Cela l'agacé mais bon, il n'y pouvait rien.

Sortant de la salle avec Sakura sur les talons, il évita de justesse ses bras qui allaient venir entourer son bras avec force pour le garder près d'elle. Sakura sembla vexé mais ne dit rien, ce contentant de parler sans que le dernier des Uchiha ne l'écoute. Bien que chiante, elle avait au moins l'intelligence de ne pas courir à un journal pour hurler qu'elle était l'ami d'enfance de Sasuke Uchiha, le dernier Uchiha qui se cachait car il ne voulait pas être connu.

-Sasuke ? Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda d'un air focement menaçant la rose, se recevant un soupir ennuyé de la part du noiraud qui posa un regard sombre sur elle.

-Comme d'habitude, non. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me foutre la paix deux minutes ce serait cool.

Et sur ces mots, il la laissa là, rentrant chez lui. Bien que la connaissant depuis longtemps, il n'avait jamais concidéré Sakura autrement qu'en connaissance. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était sa date de naissance contrairement à Naruto qui, lui le savait – il savait jusqu'à son groupe sanguin ! - . En parlant de lui, Sasuke se rappela qu'il devait demander quelque chose à sa mère. La trouvant dans la cuisine, celle-ci lui sourit en déposant un baisé sur son front, arrachant un grognement de la part de son fils.

-Comment c'est passé ta journée ? Demanda-t-elle tendrement.

-Bien. Sakura ma saoulé mais sinon ça va, lui répondit-il sincèrement. Il n'y avait qu'avec sa famille qu'il se lachait à être lui-même. D'ailleurs, tu connais la famille Uzumaki ?

Mikoto se figea en ouvrant grand les yeux, se tourant vers son fils qui sembla surpris de sa réaction. Alors Naruto n'avait pas mentit ? Sa mère était bien la meilleure amie de la sienne ?

-Heu oui... C'est le nom de famille de ma meilleure amie, pourquoi ?

Sasuke glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait toujours pas dit à sa famille qu'il parlait par mail avec Naruto. Mais bon, maintenant – et vu que sa mère et très probablementson père, connaissait ses parents – il ne servait plus à rien de lui cacher.

-Disons que je parle avec Naruto Uzumaki, le fils de ta meilleure amie.

-Vraiment ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! Si j'avais su que mon fils parlerait avec le fils de Kushina et Minato. Et comment vat-il ?

C'est ainsi que Sasuke parla de Naruto et de sa famille avec sa mère puis avec son père lorsque celui-ci rentra du boulot, ainsi qu'avec son frère lorsque celui-ci les rejoingnit dans la cuisine, prenant par à la discussion.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Naruto ouvrit lentement ses yeux, découvrant ses perles d'océans au reste de sa chambre qui – il fallait l'avouer – était la définition même d'un champ de bataille. A moins ce que ce ne soit sa chambre la définition de " champ de bataille " ? Il en est que c'était un bazarre monstre et que sa mère, lorsqu'elle rentrera pour réveiller son fils, allait pousser une sacré gueulante. Cela arriva bien assez tôt. Encore trop dans les vapes, Naruto ne réagit pas lorsque la poignet de la porte de sa chambre s'abaissa pour ensuite s'ouvrir sur sa maman, Kushina, dont les long cheveux rouges s'hérissèrent sur son crâne en même temps que l'aura plus que noir de celle-ci grandissait derrière elle, la rendant effrayante et menaçante.

Elle regarda son petit – plus si petit que ça du haut de ses un mètre soixante cinq – se frotter les yeux de son poing, assit en tailleur sur son lit, ses cheveux blonds en pagailles sur son crâne et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoir. Puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle opta pour la solution de le sortir définitivement du brouillard à sa menière.

-NARUTO UZUMAKI ! COMBIEN DE FOIS VAIS-JE DEVOIR TE DIRE DE RANGER TA CHAMBRE ?! SI CELLE-CI N'EST PAS CLEAN AVANT L'ARRIVE DE TON PROFESSEUR, TU PEUX DIRE ADIEUX A TON TELEPHONE ET SURTOUT A TON ORDINATEUR !

Claquant la porte, sa mère redescendit dans le salon où son marie, Minato, la regardait en souriant gentiment, alors qu'en haut, Naruto se mettait en mouvement assez rapidement, rangeant sa chambre en un temps reccord. Il n'avait pas écouté la tirade de sa mère qui l'avait bien réveillé, mais dès l'instant où les mots : " tu peux dire adieux à ton téléphone et surtout à ton ordinateur " ont pénétré dans ses oreilles, remontant jusqu'à son cerveau, Naruto n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour sauter du lit et ranger le bordel qui lui servait de chambre. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas réagit aussi vite. Il se serait contenté de souffler sans pour autant ne pas obéir. Mais là, il ne voulait pas DU TOUT, être privé de téléphone ou d'orinateur. Non pas parce qu'il était accros à la technologie comme la plupart des gamins de son âge, mais disont plutpot que si il n'a plus ni cellulaire, ni ordinateur portable, il n'a plus aucun moyen de parler avec Sasuke. Et ça, c'est tout bonnement insconcevable ! C'était comme privé un toxico de sa dose quotidienne de drogue... Heu, attendez. WHAT ?!

Se figeant net, Naruto regarda sa chambre propre comme un sous neuf, regarda la porte de sa chambre, avant de dévier sur son bureau pour fixer son téléphone qui clignotait, signe qu'il avait un mail. S'y avançant, il prit son cellulaire dans la main sans pour autant le déverouiller, gardant l'écaran noir.

-Heu...

Il était si accro que ça à Sasuke ?! Non parce que de là à le comparer à sa dose quotidienne de drogue. Dévérouillant son téléphone, il s'empressa d'aller dans sa boite mail, lisant le message que le noiraud lui avait envoyer.

 _" Je te crois. J'ai aussi vu les photos que ma mère avait d'elle et papa lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée. J'y ai vu ta mère et ton père d'ailleurs... Pour être honnête, avec mes parents et mon frère, on a parlé de toi et de ta famille toute la soirée. Résultat, maintenant, j'ai... envie de savoir à quoi tu ressemble..._

 _Je ne sais pas si tu veux mais... on pourrait se parler par... par appel vidéo ?_

 _P.S : Toi aussi tu... enfin... MERDE ! Je peux pas me passer de toi, naaah ! /w/ "_

Naruto resta debout au milieu du salon, fixé par ses parents qui le regardaient rougir de la tête aux pieds sans qu'ils n'en sachent la raison. Puis, tel un automate, il releva la tête de son portable qu'il avait dans la main, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'aller dans la cuisine prendre un verre de jus d'orange. Se levant, Kushina et Minato regardèrent leur fils boire sa boisson avant de mettre le verre au sale et de remonter dans sa chamhre d'un pas lent et mesuré.

Se retrounant vers son mari, celui-ci releva un sourcil pour montrer à sa femme – qui souriait comme une démant – qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils était ainsi. Et, sans faner son sourire, elle lui répondit en retournant dans le salon :

-L'amour mon chérie, l'amour !

* * *

Sasuke enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi il lui avait mit ça ? Pendant une heure il avait cherché ses mots avant de lui écrire qu'il était accro à lui et d'envoyer le message sans qu'il n'eu le temps de changer d'avis. Résultat, il était vingt heure, il était allongé sur le ventre sur son lit, rougissant comme une sainte ni touche, regardant toutes les minutes son ordinateur pour voir si le blond lui envoyait un appel vidéo avant de soupirer en gémissant, enfouissant sa tête dans son oreillé en priant pour qu'il appel. Son frère avait même ouvert la porte avant de la refermer en découvrant l'état de son frère pour aller le reporter à sa mère qui était dans le salon avec son père.

Il releva de nouveau la tête. Toujours rien. Bon sang !

-Naruto je te haie ! Déclara-t-il, sa tête plongé dans l'oreiller lorsqu'un bruit la lui fit redresser.

D'un bond il se retrouva assit sur son lit, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, se passant les doigts dans les cheveux avant de se figer, de se traiter mentalement d'idiot en s'explicant que ce n'était en rien digne d'un Uchiha et d'accepter l'appel vidéo de " Naruto Uzumaki ".

-Putain de bordel de merde Jésus Marie Joseph Dieu en qui je ne crois pas du tout c'est un véritable ange ce type ! Pensa – ou plutôt hurla – intérieurement Sasuke en découvrant Naruto à travers l'écran. Son visage n'affichait rien – Uchiha oblige – mais à l'intérieur c'était... autre chose.

Une peau halé dont les joues étaient parcourus par trois traits, à la manière des moustaches d'un chat, une touffe de cheveux blonde qu'il avait hérité de son père, un visage angélique et limite innocent et de putain d'yeux bleus ! Un vraie petit soleil. Il était à croquer.

-Il est trop mignon quand il rougit !... MAIS QU'EST CE QUE JE RACONTE ! Pensa Sasuke sans détourner son visage de l'écran.

Naruto n'était pas en reste lui non plus. Dès l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, il avait sentit ses joues chauffer, son coeur faire des montagne russes dans sa poutrine, la chaleur grimper et des papillons voler dans son ventre.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, Sasuke était bien un Uchiha. Une peau pâle, des lacs d'encres en guise d'yeux et des cheveux sombres dont deux grosses mèches encadraient son vsiage. Si Itachi ressemblait à Fukaku, lui, il ressemblait à sa mère. Sauf peut être sur le fait qu'il revête une expression d'impacibilité voir de froideur pur. Mais bizarrement, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire. C'est ce qui faisait son charme.

Une bouffé de fierté l'envahi alors que son cerveau lui rappelait qu'il avait devant lui Sasuke Uchiha ! Le vrai, le seul, l'unique dernier Uchiha. Et sans s'en rendre compte, un grand sourire illumina son visage, surprenant le concerné qui détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement. Naruto aussi ce mit rougrir.

-Un vrai dieu... souffla-t-il sans s'en rendre compte, surprenant le noiraud qui se redressa en rougissant.

-De quoi ?!

Se rendant compte de sa boulette monumentale, Naruto paniqua et secoua ses mains devant lui en ricanant bêtement avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête, le rouge aux joues.

-Non rien, rien du tout !... Hum... alors, comment ça va ? T'a journée de cours c'est bien passé ? Héhé.

-Hn, souffla le noiraud, septique. Plutôt bien, elle a été relativement courte donc bon. Et toi ?

Naruto mit un moment avant de répondre, frissonant sous la voix grave de son homologue. C'est pas bon ! Pas bon du tout ces réactions.

-Heu... Bah comme d'hab'. Mon professeur est arrivé vers dix heures avant de repartir vers dix-huit heures. Je suis content de ne pas avoir eu de math ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant, faisant – une fois de plus – rougir l'Uchiha qui détourna le regard en posant sa main sur sa bouche comme pour se cacher. Et aussi de ne pas avoir été puni de téléphone et d'ordinateur ce matin parce que ma chambre était en bordel, héhé.

Nouvelle chose apprise par le noiraud : Naruto était bordélique. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. Puis, se rappelant du début de sa phrase, il se redressa.

-Tu ne vas pas en cours ?

-Bah si.

-Non mais, tu as dit que ton professeur venait ? Tu as un professeur particulier ?

Naruto sembla tout à coup gêné et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-Heu oui je... je suis atteint de phobie scolaire héhé, c'est... c'est pour ça que j'ai des cours à domicile. Mais rien de grave hein ! S'empressa-t-il de justifier en découvrant la mine sérieuse et étonnement inquiète de Sasuke à son égard.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapprot avec les cicatrices que tu as sur tes joues ?

Ouvrant grand les yeux, Naruto eu le réflexe de cachait ses joues en regardant tout autour de lui comme pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre était là et l'avait vu. Fronçant les sourcils face à sa réaction, Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Naruto...

-Je... j'ai pas envie d'en parler, se braqua aussitôt le blond, ce qui surpris le noiraud.

-Attend je-

-Je dois y aller !

La communication coupa, laissant le noiraud surpris face à la raction du blond. Baissant les yeux, il serra les dents. Il avait vu juste avec ses cicatrices, elles avaient un rapprot avec sa phobie scolaire. Bien qu'éblouie par la beauté de Naruto, Sasuke n'avait pus s'empêcher de remarquer les cicatrices. Un soupir lui échappa. Il aurait dû fermer sa gueule. Baissant le clapet de son ordinateur, le noiraud sursauta en découvrant son grand frère appuyé contre le battant de sa porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Prenant son air froid et associable habituel, Sasuke se redressa.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Hm... Depuis que tu t'es jeté sur ton ordinateur, répondit honnêtement Itachi, se recevant un regard noir de la part du concerné, lui idiquant de ne pas le dire aux parents. Seulement, c'était mal connaître Itachi. Quand je vais le dire à maman que son Sasuke à rougit, elle va pas en croire ses oreilles.

Dévalant les escaliers en riant, Itachi atterit dans le salon où sa mère le vit débouler avec surprise, ce demandant ce qu'il avait avant d'avoir sa réponse face au hurlement de son petit dernier.

-IATCHI ! JE VAIS TE TUER !


	4. Chapitre 3

Petite rectification ! Mikoto n'a pas 35 mais 46 ans ! Sorry ! et donc Fukaku a 51 ans ! Voilà ! Ma bourde est corrigée, voici la suite :

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

La porte de la chambre de Naruto s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, en même temps qu'apparut, un rand sourire aux lèvres, le meilleur ami du blond, Kiba. Celui vint sauter sur le lit de son ami – où celui-ci était d'ailleurs – vite suivit par akamaru qui, lui, sauta directement sur le corp allongé de Naruto, lui léchant le visage à coup de grand coup de langue. En général, celui-ci aurait réagit, c'est pourquoi le brun perdit rapidement son sourire pour venir stopper son animal qu'il fit descendre. Puis, s'approchant du corps de Naruto, il se pencha pour découvrir le visage fermé de son ami. Il était triste, déprimé même, et ce, même un aveugle le verrait. Lui qui, d'ordinaire, était si joviale, souriant, toujours prêt à faire l'idiot avec lui, se retrouvait fade et terne, comme si sa lumière s'était éteinte.

-Naruto ? Demanda-t-il gentiment en posant sa main sur le bout d'épaule qui dépassait des couvertures.

Le blond ne bougea pas, il ne réagit pas à l'appelle de son ami qui, si il en avait eu des doutes, était sûr maintenant que son ami n'allait pas bien.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Tu peux me le dire, tu le sais.

Un long silence prit place. Pesant pour le maître chien qui en savait pas quoi faire. Il n'aimait pas voir son ami ainsi. Lui qui le connaissait depuis tout petit et qui avait toujours était là pour lui. Pour dire vrai, il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis la sixième, le jour même où sa phobie scolaire est apaprut. Ce jour maudit et tabou dans la famille Uzumaki, en particulier pour Naruto. Celui-ci détestait en parler.

-Naru-

-Je l'aime...

Kiba se redressa surpris. De quoi parlait le blond ? Commença " il l'aime " ? Mais de qui il parle ? Et depuis quand son ami est gay ? Pas qu'il soit homophobe ! - loin de là – mais disons que, à part lui, Naruto ne voit pas beaucoup de gens. De son âge en tout cas. La plupart des personnes lui jette des regards dégouté en appercevant ses cicatrices.

-Heu... De quoi tu parles ? Demanda son ami en s'asseyant sur le lit, non loin du blond qui ne bougea pas.

-Dit, est-ce que tu trouves bizarre de tomber amoureux d'une personne que tu as rencontré par internet et que tu n'as jamais vu en directe ? Que tu n'as, à vrai dire, vu qu'une fois par webcam ?

Le brun fut pris au dépourvut. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui demandait ça ? Aurait-il rencontré un garçon sur le net dont il serait tombé amoureux ? Fort probable. Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi ne lui en a-t-il pas parlé ? Et pourquoi semble-t-il dépressif à n'en pas finir ? Lui aurait-il avoué ses sentiments ? Est-ce que l'autre l'a rejeté ? Si c'est le cas, Kiba n'allait pas le rater.

-Non, ce n'est pas bizarre. Tu sais, le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore... Dis, c'est parce que lui ne t'aime pas que tu es triste ?

Soupirant, le blond fini par se redresser sur son lit, s'appuyant dos au mur, les yeux fixé sur ses mains qu'il tripotait.

-Je ne lui ai pas avoué. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense de moi... C'est compliqué pour dire vrai. Mais... Non, c'est plutôt moi qui ai merdé. Et pas qu'un peu.

Kiba fronça les sourcils, mais garda le silence. Il en voulait pas forcer son ami à tout lui avouer. Cela ne servirait à rien du tout si ce n'est à le braquer un peu plus. Alors il attendit, patiemment que son ami ne se décide à lui raconter, caressant par moment son chien qui était venu s'allonger sur ses jambes.

-Hier, on s'est parlé par appel vidéo. Je lui ai avoué pour ma phobie scolaire. Seulement, il a deviné que cela avait un rapprot avec...

Il s'interrompit un moment, passant le bout de ses doigts sur ses cicatrices.

-Je me suis braqué et j'ai coupé l'appel, comme ça, sans rien dire. Je suis sûr qu'il m'en veux. Mais je...

Kiba posa une main sur son épaule, attirant les yeux océans sur lui. On dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. Si c'est le cas, Naruto était vraiment triste en cet instant. Alors, souriant, il chercha ses mots un moment, pour ensuite, les réciter à son ami, espérant lui faire retrouver le sourire.

-Tu sais. Je pense que tu peux lui dire. Pour les deux. Si il a fait le lien avec tes cicatrices, c'est qu'il n'est, d'un, pas idiot et de deux, qu'il tiens à toi. Quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait rien dit ou t'aurait rejeté aussitôt. Lui ne l'a pas fait. Tu devrais lui laisser une chance.

-Mais il... , s'exclama le blond en posant son regard sur son ordinateur, posé sur son bureau.

-Il pense peut être qu'il te faut du temps. Pour une fois, écoute ton coeur Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke soupira, encore. Mikoto échangea un regard avec son fils ainé qui haussa les épaules. Bien qu'ayant suivit la conversation de la veille, il ne savait pas pourquoi Sasuke s'emblait si... triste. Oui, parce que le dernier des Uchiha était triste. Il ne fallait pas être surdoué pour le voir. D'accord, il ne montrait rien. D'accord, il était froid – voir plus que d'habitude – mais les nombreux soupire et sa tête dans les nuages ne trompait en rien sa famille. Même Sakura n'avait rien vu se matin, trop aveuglé par son amour pour lui.

-Sasuke ? L'appela sa mère, se recevant un regard froid et insensible dont elle était habitué. Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en veux pas.

-Hn.

-Maman a raison, Sasuke. Si Naruto a réagit comme ça, c'est peut être parce que c'est un sujet sensible.

-Merci, je sais. Je ne suis pas idiot non plus. C'est pas pour ça que je suis... triste, avoua-t-il.

Itachi et Mikoto échangèrent un regard avant que la mère n'étire ses lèvres en un petit sourire, vite imité par son fils qui se tourna vers son petit frère qui allait sûrement sortir de ses gonds encore une fois.

-Ton amoureux ne t'en veux pas non plus. Laisse lui du temps.

Se redressant pour fusiller son frère, le rouge aux joues, le brun fini par quitter la cuisine en maugréant, allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il détestait lorsque son frère faisait ça. Toujours tout deviner, tout savoir. Déjà que hier il avait osé tout raconter à papa et maman ! Il allait finir par le tuer un jour. Mais bon, pour le moment, il avait un autre soucis en tête : Naruto. Depuis hier, il n'avait plus aucune nouvel. Il s'en était voulut de lui avoir posé la question. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il allait réagir ainsi. Soupira en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, sa tête se releva lorsqu'il intercepta l'appel vidéo de Naruto. Sans attendre, il attrapa son ordinateur et avant même d'être installé, accepta l'appel.

Il découvrit alors le visage baissé, gêné, triste de son blond. Il s'en voulait encore plus maintenant. En silence, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, tranquillement. Il regarda Naruto se mordre la lèvre inférieur et, avant qu'il ne puissa dire quoi que ce soit, il soupira et se jeta à l'eau.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dût poser la question hier mais je... Lorsque j'ai vu tes... cicatrices j'ai... j'étais triste pour toi et je...

Sasuke n'avait jamais autant parlé de toute sa vie ! Il était tellement embarassé qu'il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Heureusement, Naruto prit la parole, coupant cours à son monologue improvisé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais pas dût réagir comme ça mais, c'est que. Tu as raison, ça a un rapport avec ma phobie et... je n'aime pas en parler.

Sasuke ne pût retenir un fin sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Il en fut d'autant plus heureux que Naruto fit de même. Rien à voir avec l'immense sourire qu'il avait hier, mais c'était déjà ça.

-Je vois. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne te force pas. Je comprend.

-Merci.

Naruro baissa la tête, sentant le regard sombre de Sasuke sur lui. Devait-il lui dire comme le lui avait conseillé Kiba ? Ou bien devait-il le lui cacher ? Comme l'a dit Sasuke, il ne lui en vourait pas. Il comprend. Pourtant...

-C'était en sixième, commença Naruto, attirant l'attention de Sasuke qui sembla soudain sérieux. A cet époque, je n'avait pas de difficulter ni de peur pour aller à l'école. J'étais même très sociable. Seulement, deux semaines après la rentrée, un groupe de troisième qui avait un besoin de taper sur quelque chose, m'a prit en cible moi et ma grande gueule ! J'ai tendance à trop l'ouvrir et à ne pas assez la fermer. Je n'ai jamais su la vraie raison de cela mais... mais il m'on fait ça avec un cuteur en rigolant et en m'insultant... Depuis... je devrais être en seconde, au lycée... être un garon de quinze ans tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, qui sort avec ses potes, les retrouves en cours. Au lieu de cela, je suis enfermé la plupart du temps chez moi, avec pour seul ami Kiba. Je sais, c'est con mais je... J'y peux...

Il éttoufa un sanglot alors que Sasuke serra un peu plus les poings, uen étrange envie de le prendre dans les bras l'envahissant.

-... rien... Je... désolé. On peux parler d'autre chose ? Demanda le blond en se redressant, souriant du mieux que lui permettait son humeur.

Le brun essaya de calmer lui aussi sa colère, et le simple fait de voir son blond sourire – même d'un sourire forcé – l'y aida. Alors il accéda à sa demande, et changea de sujet.

-Tu n'as que quinze ans ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Tu pensais que j'avais combien ?

-Plus. Dix sept ou dix huit.

-Héhé !

Alors que Sasuke souriait à Naruto qui rougit légèrement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup du Itachi qui, n'ayant pas vu qu'il était avec le blond, ce mit à hurler :

-Sasuke, dit lui a ton amoureux que tu ne lui en veux pas et que -

Se stoppant, il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire et en vue du regard noir et des rougeur de son frère, c'était Naruto qu'il avait en ligne. Alors, se reculant lentement, il sourit innocement.

-Heu... je crois que je vais vous laisser, hein.

Refermant la porte, il déscendit rejoindre sa mère qui, même depuis la cuisine, entendit le hurlement de Sasuke après son frère.

-ITACHI ENFOIRE TU PEUX PAS FERMER TA GUEULE DEUX SECONDES PUTAIN !

Regardant son fils ainé, Mikoto interrogea celui-ci du regard.

-J'ai fait une boulette, se contenta de lui dire Itachi.

Sasuke, toujours aussi rouge, mit sa main devant sa bouche, n'osant pas regarder l'écran. Il priait pour Naruto n'est pas comprit ou encore mieux, n'est pas entendu. Mais un simple coup d'oeil lui confirma que non, le blond avait tout entendu. Celui-ci était rouge de la tête aux pieds et jouait les poissons hors de l'eau à ouvrir et refermer la bouche. Puis, fermant la bouche, il fit le point dans sa tête.

Sasuke était amoureux de lui. Il l'aimait aussi. C'était réciproque. Pour de vrai ?! De vrai, de vrai ?! S'humidifiant les lèvres, Naruto fixa l'écran où Sasuke était... gêné, très gêné. C'était mignon.

-Tu...

Sasuke rougit un peu plus, tout comme Naruto.

-Tu m'aimes ?

La question resta en suspend un moment avant que Sasuke n'enlève sa main de devant sa bouche pour faire face à Naruto, en tout bon Uchiha qui se respecte.

-Hn... oui... je suis amoureux de t... toi.

Et alors que le noiraud s'attendait à un cris inssuportable, des bagayements ou pire, il eu tout autre chose, qui le ravit tout autant voir plus.

-Moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi.

Le tout accompagné d'un immense sourire plein de dents. Se figeant, Sasuke retrouva sa couleur naturel. Puis, levant sa main, il montra deux doigts.

-Deux secondes, je reviens.

Puis, tel une flèche, il sauta de son lit, sortit de sa chabre, dévala les escaliers et courut dans la cuisine où son grand frère était avec sa mère. Sans crier garde, il sauta sur son frère, plaqua ses lècvres sur sa joue avant de remonter tout aussi vite dans sa chambre, rejoindre son Naruto. Itache et sa mère, eux, ne comprirent pas ce qu'avait Sasuke. Mais alors pas du tout !

-Tu crois qu'il va bien ? Demanda son fils en fixant les escaliers, une main sur sa joue, là où son petit frère lui avait fait un bisous.

-Heu...


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Minato enfonça la clé dans la cerrure avant de la tourner afin d'entrer chez lui. Son nid douillé où sa femme, sa magnifique femme, Kushina l'attendait, ainsi que son fils, son petit garçon qu'il aimait tant, Naruto. Rien qu'à l'idée de leur annoncer la nouvelle allait les ravir, surtout son petit blond. Rentrant donc en refermant la porte derrière lui, le sourire aux lèvres, Minato fut encore plus heureux en entendant des éclats de voix en provenance de la cuisine. S'y approchant, il pût entendre, à partir d'un moment et de manière distingue, la conversation qu'avez Naruto et sa mère.

-C'est du Itachi tout craché ! Déjà petit – d'après les dires de Mikoto – il semblait très espiègle et fourbe ainsi que très rusé : il parvenait toujours à ses fins.

Souriant, Mikoto fit son entrée dans la cuisine, prenant ainsi par à la conversation.

-Mais il n'en reste pas moins un garçon admirable et très gentil. Sinon, pourquoi parlait vous d'Itachi ? Demanda-t-il avant d'embrasser sa femme et d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils qui ricana.

Venant s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la table de la cuisine, Minato regarda tour à tour son fils qui rougit puis sa femme qui sourit tendrement avant de prendre la parole. Bizarrement, il sentait que la nouvelle allait le rejouir.

-Disons quand bon grand frère, il a aidé à la mise en couple de Naruto et de Sasuke ! Mikoto m'a envoyé un message dès qu'elle la sut.

Minato fit les gros yeux avant de se tourner vers son fils qui rougissait en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, un sourire niais collait au visage avec de la glue ecxtra forte. Puis, immitant son fils, il étira ses lèvres en un grand sourire, montrant ainsi sa joie face à la nouvelle. Puis, se tournant vers sa femme qui souriait tendrement en observant la scène, il prit la parole, profitant de se moment pour annoncer sa nouvelle.

-Moi aussi j'ai une nouvelle a annoncer : On déménage !

-QUOI ?! Firent la mère et le fils en même temps, ne surprenant même pas le père qui s'y attendait tellement.

-Comment cela on déménage ? S'étrangla Naruto.

-Et en quel honneur ? Renchérit Kushina en s'appuyant sur la table.

Ricanant, le père de famille s'empressa de se justifier.

-On se calme. J'ai été muté. Mais attention, pas n'importe où. On va habiter à Konoha.

Le silence s'en suivit. Minato regarda dans un premier temps sa femme qui fit les gros yeux avant de sourire, des étoiles dans les yeux. Puis, dans une parfaite synchronisation, les deux adultes se tournèrent vers Naruto qui semblait s'être transformé en statue de sel. Puis, comme au ralentit, un immense sourire fit son apparition, très vite suivit par la voix du garçon qui se leva de sa chaise pour sauter partout, les poing en l'air, faisant rire ses parents tellement la scène était à la fois comique et touchante.

-Yatta ! Youpi ! Yahou ! On va habiter à Konoha ! Je vais pourvoir voir mon Sasuke ! Sasuke !

Se ruant sur sa mere et son père, Naruto plongea ses yeux océans pleins d'étoiles dans ceux amusé de ses parents.

-On déménage dans combien de temps ? Est-ce qu'on pourra aller les voirs ? Je veux faire une surprise à Sasu' ! Hein dites, dites, dites ?

* * *

Sasuke soupira. Plus que quelques minutes – trois pour être précis – et il pourrait enfin se ruer chez lui et parler avec Naruto. Bon sang, il lui avait parlé pour la dernière fois il n'y a même pas deux heures mais déjà, son soleil, son blond, son amour lui manquait. Il avait passé les deux heures d'histoire géographie a rêvasser, ne pensant qu'à une tête blonde aux yeux bleus, souriant en lui répétant sans cesse, tel un litanie cette même phrase : " Moi aussi je suis amoureux de tois ". Et dire que c'était il y a maintenant deux mois. Deux mois qu'il s'était avoué leurs sentiments, deux mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Bien sûr, il fallait s'en douter, les deux garçons – en particulier Sasule – avait déjà pour projet de se voir en vrai. Comme les vacances approchaient à grand pas, le noiraud voulait en profiter pour descendre chez naruto et y passer les deux semaines.

Alors qu'un nouveau soupir franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres, le bruit strident de la sonnerie retantit, lui parvenant aux oreilles. Se redrescant, il n'attendit pas plus et commença à ranger ses affaires, ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser, le tout en gardant un visage impacible et une attitude digne : Uchiha oblige. Malheureusement, il avait oublié un petit détail. Un détail plutôt encombrant. Un détail rose et collant, tel un chewing-gum et portant le nom de Sakura. Celle-ci vint se poster devant lui, souriante, les yeux pétillants. Se penchant, elle entreprit de déposer ses lèvres sur la joue du noiraud qui fronça les sourcils et se décala, évitant de justesse le baiser de la rose et embrassa le vide. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante !

-Allons Sasuke-kun, il ne faut pas être timide tu sais, il est normal d'embrasser sa petite-amie ou, dans mon cas, ma petite-amie, s'exclama la rose – pour ne pas dire hurla – dans la classe, attirant quelques regards sur eux.

Arborant son regard froid, Sasuke allait répliquer lorsqu'une autre voix fut plus rapide. Une voix féminine.

-Rêve grand front ! Sasuke n'est pas ton petit ami, il ne t'appartient pas !

C'était Ino, la " meilleure amie " de Sakura. Une jeune bonde aguicheuse qui s'était fait tout les gars du bahut sans exception. Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces deux-là ne cessaient de se battre, alors qu'elles étaient censées être meilleures amies. Soupirant, le brun continua de ranger ses affaires, alors que la rose se tourna vers la blonde, lui crachant au visage son point de vue, et entamant ainsi une nouvelle dispute. Profitant du moyen qu'il avait de s'échapper, Sasuke s'éclipsa discrètement de la salle, soupirant de bien être en traversant les couloirs de son établissement jusqu'à sa sortie.

Ce qu'elles pouvaient être fatiguante les deux truies ! Toujours à le coller, toujours à gueuler, toujours à être bruyante en ce tapant dessus, lui donnant un mal de crâne monstre ! Il ne pouvait pas être tranquil lorsqu'elles étaient dans les barrages. Vivement les vacances qu'il puisse être avec Naruto. Ah, Naruto, son blond rieur. Son petit soleil rien qu'à lui. Son amour. Son bébé. Son ange. Lui ? Gaga de Naruto ? Huh ! C'est petit ! Il n'est pas gaga du jeune Uzumaki, il en est carrément accros ! Même son père en venait à avoir peur pour son fils lorsqu'il voyait le sourire niais qu'il avait devant son blond lorsqu'il se croyait seul dans la pièce. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu sourire ainsi, il avait faillit tomber à la renverse avant de courire emmener son fils chez un psychiatre pour voir si il n'était pas gravement atteint. Remarque, c'était le cas, il était devenu complêtement fou. Fou d'amour pour se petit blond qu'il avait rencontré sur les réseaux sociaux par un heureux hasard qui faisait, malgré tout, drôlement bien les choses. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il tomberait amoureux du fils de la meilleure amie à sa mère en le rencontrant sur internet, Sasuke aurait, sans hésitation, envoyé cette personne se faire interner d'urgence. Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Il se retrouvait à dix-neuf ans, éperdument amoureux d'un blond de quinze ans au sourire ravageur.

Arrivant devant chez lui, Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de sortir ses clés pour ouvrir la porte de chez lui. Il savait qu'à cette heure si, il y avait au moins Itachi et très probablement sa mère. Alors, ouvrant la porte, il entra et referma derrière lui. S'avançant dans l'entrée, il s'annonça tout en jetant un coup d'oeil dans la cuisine pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Alors, s'avançant vers le salon, il entendit des voix. Celle de sa mère, mais aussi une autre. Ils avaient des invités ? Pénétrant dans la pièce, il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler avant de se figer.

-Maman, tu m'as pas dit qu'on avait des invi-

Assit sur le canapé en face de sa mère, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux tirant sur le rouge. Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais ce n'est pas ça qui le stoppa dans son élan. Posté debout en face de lui, un sourire plein de dent, une touffe blonde, des yeux bleus, Naruto lui souriait en formant un V avec ses doigts.

-Surprise !

* * *

Chapitre court, j'en ai conscience, mais je ne voulait pas en mettre plus. Il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre.


	6. Chapitre cinq et dernier !

_**LAST CHAPTER MOUAHAHAHAHA ! I'M SO SADISTIC GNEHEHEHE !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

-Sale truie ! Hurla Sakura à l'adresse d'Ino.

-Grand front !

Dans un même geste, les deux amies se tournèrent le dos, s'éloignant l'une de l'autre dans les rues devant le lycée sous les regards intrigués, surpris des personnes alentours. Alors que la blonde rentrait chez elle tranquillement, la rose, elle, eu un tout autre progés. En effet, alors qu'elle se dusputait de façon puérile – encore – avec sa meilleure amie, un détail dans son envirronnement lui fit tilte. L'absence d'une certaines perrsonne en particulier. Et c'est après un coup d'oeil dans la classe qu'elle avait confirmé ses doutes : Sasuke était partit. C'est pourquoi elle allait chez lui.

Sasuke le lui avait toujours interdit. Il ne voulait pas qu'on la voit devant chez lui ou avec lui chez lui au risque que l'on croit qu'elle est sa petite amie. Pas que cela aurait dérangé la jeune fille – bien au contraire – mais cela n'était pas au goût de son " noiraud d'amour ", alors elle prenait sur elle et obéissait. Mais cette fois, elle en avait marre. C'était toujours pareil. Un rejet constant de la part de celui qu'elle aimait. Depuis qu'elle le connait, le jeune garçon n'a eu cesse de la repousser malgré son amour sincère. Mais surtout, c'est son comportement des derniers jours qui l'agaçait autant que cela l'intriguait. Il était distant, encore plus froid avec elle, comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire inconnue, le nez fourré sur son téléphone. Elle l'avait même surpris une fois, souriant – ce qui était déjà extraordinaire – tendrement ! Elle avait faillait mourir à la fois d'un saignement de nez, tant la vision était belle, et de tristesse car ce sourire ne lui était pas adressée à elle.

Arrivant devant la – GRANDE – maison Uchiha, Sakura glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux dans le but de les remettres comme il faut, vérifia que sa tenue était bien et que donc, qu'elle soit présentable avant de lever le poing pour le faire s'avattre sur la porte en bois. Pendant quelques secondes, elle crut qu'il n'y avait personne et fut déçus avant de se redresser lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec une version plus grande et plus vieille de Sasuke qu'elle reconnus facilement comme étant sont grand frère, Itachi Uchiha.

Celui, en voyant la jeune fills fut surpris et releva un sourcil avant de demander ce qu'elle voulait sans même l'invité à entrer. Sakura se tritura un moment les doigts en rougissant avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'expliquer le pourquoi de sa présence ici.

-Heu... je... est-ce que Sasuke est... là ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment en souriant timidement.

Itachi rabaissa son sourcil pour affichait un air neutre quoi qu'un peu trop froid. L'invitant à rentrer, il lui demanda d'attendre et grimpa au escalier qui menait à l'étage. Sans trop savoir quoi faire, elle s'avança dans l'habitat jusqu'à tomber dans le salon où Mikoto était, lui souriant ainsi que son mari qui, lui, la fusillait du regard, la rendant mal à l'aise. Puis, il y avait une autre femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Une femme rousse qui afficha sa surprise avant de se tourner vers Mikoto.

-Je croyais que Sasuke refusait qu'on vienne ici pour lui ? S'exclama la femme rousse, dont les dires furent confirmé par Fugaku.

Pendant ce temps, en haut, Naruto était monté avec Sasuke et fêtaient leur première rencontre " live " comme il se devait, soit, collés comme deux sensues l'un à l'autre. Lorsque le noiraud avait découvert le blond dans le salon, il s'était fait violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, ce qu'avait tout de suite remarqué leur mère. Ce fut Mikoto qui leur donna l'idée d'aller dans le chambre de son fils. Chose qu'ils s'empresserent de faire. Grimpant les marches de manière calme, Naruto entra le premier dans la chambre spacieuse mais simple du dernier Uchiha qui, à peine la porte fermée, s'était jeté sur le blond qui avait tout de suite répondu au baisé plus que fougueux ! Sasuke violait carrément la bouche de Naruto ! C'est ainsi que, de fil en aiguille, les deux tourteraux s'étaient retrouvé sur le lit, avec un Naruto à quatres pattes au dessus de Sasuke qui avait glissé ses mains sous le haut de son amoureux qui gémissait dans le baiser sous les caresses.

Se redressant à califourchon, le blond fit passer son haut par dessus sa tête, l'envoyant valser quelque part dans la pièce avant de revenir prendre possession des lèvres du brun qui s'était lui-même redressé en position assise, caressant la moindre parcelle du torse de Naruto qui n'était que gémissement sous les doigts de son amant. Grognent lorsque son torse rencontra le tissus du tee-shirt de Sasuke, Naruto rompit le baiser et, aidé par le concerné, enleva le haut du noiraud qui ricana avant de fondre sur les lèvres rouge de son blond. Leur langue dansaient à une cadance andiablée dans leur bouche alors qu'ils cherchaient toujours plus de contacte, gémissant sous les caresses et à chaque fois que leur torse nu se rencontraient, cela délivrait une décharge de pur plaisir. Dans un geste inconscient, Naruto frotta son bassin à celui de Sasuke qui gémit plus fort en attrapant les hanches de celui-ci pour réitérer le geste, descandant sa bouche dans le cou de son amant qui gémissait sans retenu, envahissant le silence de la chambre. Mais bon, cela était sans compter sur Itachi qui ouvrit la porte à ce moment, se figeant en voyant la scène.

Naruto rougit en cachant son visage dans son cou alors que Sasuke le fusilla du regard.

-Heu... Il y a sakura en bas... Expliqua son grand frère avant de repartir légèrement gêné. Arrivant dans le salon, Mikoto et Kushina pouffèrent, surtout lorsque le cris du noiraud leur parvint à eux comme à la rose qui se demanda pourquoi celui-ci hurlait cela.

-PUTAIN DE MERDE ITACHI FRAPPE AVANT D'ENTRER !

Alors que Sasuke tentait de calmer ses nerfs, Naruto – qui avait remis son tee-shirt – fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers celui-ci.

-C'est qui Sakura ?

Surpris de la question, le dernier Uchiha se tourna vers le blond qui ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Bizarrement, il fut content de voir que celui-ci était jaloux, c'était choux. Et autant dire que le blond n'en avait pas fini avec lui qui était jaloux et possessif à l'extrême. Alors, s'avançant vers lui, il el prit part la taille avant de l'embrasser, lui avouant tout sans mantir.

-Une conne qui me colle depuis le collège en affirmant être ma petite amie malgré le fait que je ne cesse de lui dire qu'elle n'ai qu'un simple chewing gum collé à ma chaussure que j'essaye désespérement d'enlever.

Pouffant sous l'image, il le suivit cependant lorsque celui-ci l'amena dans le salon, ses doigts entrelacés aux siens. Puis, arrivant en bas, Naruto sourit à sa mère et à la famille Uchiha, s'inclinant devant le père de famille, avant de se figer en découvrant Sakura. Puis, portant sa main à sa bouche, il pouffa, arrachant un sourire amusé à Sasuke qui savait ce qui faisiat rire le blond. Vexé, Sakura fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, avant de se figer en découvrant leurs mains enmêlées. Ni une, ni deux, la rose vit rouge et laissa sa colère éclater au grand jour, sous les yeux des adultes qui ne dirent rien.

-COMMENT OSES-TU TENIR MON SASUKE-KUN PAR LA MAIN PEUVRE CON TOUT MOCHE AVEC TES CICATRICES ?!

Alors que Kushina avait perdu son sourire, prête à se jeter sur la jeune fille, celle-ci fut retenur par Mikoto qui lui montra les garçons. Alors que Naruto s'était figé à l'allusion de ses cicatrices, Sasuke avait fermé totalement son visage, ne laissant transparaître qu'une haine profonde qui surpris autant qu'effraya la demoiselle qui recula lorsque celui-ci s'avança vers elle. Puis, dans un geste rapide et puissant, Sasuke donna un grande gifle à la rose qui recula sous le choc, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Ouvrant des yeux gros comme des soucoupes, Sakura regarda le noiraud et manqua de se faire dessus face au regard qu'elle recevait.

-La prochaine fois que tu oses insulter Naruto, je m'arrange pour que le reste de ta vie sois digne de l'enfer, est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?

Sa voix était froide, aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir, et s'amusait à découper en petit cube le coeur meutrit de la rose dont les lèvres tramblantes souvrirent dans le but de laisser sa voix sanglotante passer.

-M-mais... Sa-sakue... - kun, je...

-Assez ! Rugit une voix grave qui la fit sursauter et tourner la tête vers les adultes.

Debout devant elle, l'air imposant et dur, Fugaku fusillait la jeune fille du regard.

-Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir et je vous interdit d'approcher mon fils désormais ! Et je vous conseille d'obéir car sinon...

Les larmes coulant le long des joues, Sakura s'enfuit de la maison, le coeur réduit en miette.

Alors que Naruto, la tête basse, tentait de reprendre constance, le père de Sasuke l'appela. Relevant la tête, celui-ci adoucit son visage avant de s'adresser au blond.

-Excuse-nous pour cela. A toi aussi Kushina. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle viendrait chez nous. Sache, que tu es de notre famille désormais et je suis ravie de t'avoir comme gendre.

Surpris par ses mots, Naruto regarda la famille Uchiha puis Sasuke qui lui souriait tendrement. Alors, souriant à son tour, d'un de ses sourires pleins de dents dont il avait le secret, Naruto s'exclama de manière enjoué.

-L'avantage, c'est que j'aurais pas a attendre les vacances pour voir Sasuke ! Héhé !

* * *

 _ **I know, i'm sadistic... and I LOVE IT !** _

_**Last reviews ?** _


End file.
